The invention relates to microfluidic separation systems, devices and methods useful for separating particulate materials from fluids. In a particular aspect, the invention relates to a method for separating organic liquids from fluid mixtures comprising such organic liquids.
While a substantial body of knowledge pertaining to the separation of organic liquids from aqueous liquids has been developed in concert with the continuing evolution of foodstuff manufacturing, chemical manufacturing and oil production techniques, further enhancements and efficiencies are needed.